Commercial vehicles such as buses and trucks require supplies of dry compressed air. For example, equipment such as air horns, air suspension, and central tire inflation systems require dry compressed air to function. Previously, it has been necessary to separately mount the components needed to generate the supply of dry compressed air on the commercial vehicles. For example, air compressors, air dryers, reservoirs, and other components have previously been individually mounted to the frames of commercial vehicles. Mounting the components separately requires separate mounting brackets, and can leave the components unprotected from road debris. Furthermore, separately mounting the components using separate mounting brackets can be time consuming. As such, there is need for an air supply module allowing an air compressor, a reservoir, an air dryer, and other components to be collectively mounted to the frame of a commercial vehicle, while simultaneously affording protection of these components from road debris.